Child's Last Play
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A sequel of Return of Chucky. Once again, the evil doll is back for revenge once again, but he is hunting down Judy Barclay. Andy hides his daughter at his mother's home in order to kill Chucky once and for all. There is more bloodshed around Judy, and this is no child's play! Will Andy succeed in killing Chucky? Or will Chucky had luck by getting his revenge this time?
1. Epilogue

***Epilogue: A Maddening Story***

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hallway of the building of the mental hospital. He can hear some people yelling in their own rooms, begging to get out of there with words, and make noises to hit the doors with fists. A man in his late 60s with white hair pass the doors with numbers on them and went on to the last door on the left. He took out the keys and unlocked the door and slowly push it open. Sitting on the bed is Judy Barclay, an 8 year old girl who survived an incident that happened a month ago. The girl is staring down at the floor with a blank expression on her face. She had dark circles around her eyes, and she is wearing jeans with a black shirt and a long dark brown coat. Judy is like a zombie, and never bother to move. But, she looked up at the man who watched her in silent.

"Judy...are you ready?" He asked. Judy nodded and she got up from the bed to get out of her room.

"Now, I wanted to help you, sweetie. You're the only one who got away from it alive." The man said to Judy who sat across from him. "Tell me. What happened?" Judy looked away in silent. The man folded his hands up, giving Judy time. He had patients. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. "Judy, it's okay. Tell me what happened. I promise you, I won't tell a soul." The man said with a smile. Judy looked at him and let out a breath. It's now or never. Judy had to talk to someone.

"Last month...he came back to kill me." Judy said. The man listened hard, not saying a word, letting Judy continue to talk. "Me and my daddy tried to get away from him, but he keeps coming after us. No matter where we go...he will find us."

"Who is this, 'he'? You are speaking of?" The man asked.

"...Chucky." Judy said with a look. The man made a confused look on his face. "He's a Good Guy doll. His soul got trapped in the doll. His real name is Charles Lee Ray. My dad knew him when he was around my age. My aunt, my grandma, and the detective knew him too." Judy said. "Chucky told me I have Andy's blood, so he wants to kill me and my dad for revenge. He wants to kill my friends and family to make my dad suffer and will join us. But, months ago, me and my dad defeated him when I first met him that time, and just a month ago...he came back to kill me."

"...Mind telling me the whole story from the beginning of how the doll came back to get you?" The man asked. "I want to know the start and then the end. I need details." Judy made a frown. It's a long story to tell, but the man had a lot of time for her to know the story of what happened. Judy gathered her courage to begin.

"One of my friends was killed down at the cellar after me and my other friend, Chelsea, heard a scream." Judy said. "We came down at the cellar, and saw Jason on the floor with blood. He was murdered."

"Who do you think did it?" The man asked. "Is it Chucky?" Judy nodded a bit. "But, how did he come back? You killed him along with your father, didn't you?"

"We thought we did, but...my guess after I saw the body...it had to be Chucky who did it, but...my dad told me for sure that Chucky is long gone." Judy said. "He called the police and explained what happened..." Judy began to think back of the event of when Chucky came back for revenge and going to kill Judy once and for all. A month ago it happened...


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Moving Away...***

* * *

A red jeep drove down the street in the middle of nowhere, but there are three people in the jeep. Andy is driving his mother, Karen, and Judy, who was in the back seat in silent. What happened just two days ago is that they found out the evil doll is alive and killed one of Judy's friends from the cellar. So, the family was on the run to get away from Chucky, but Andy wanted to destroy him to keep Judy and the rest of the family safe from the doll. Even Judy was so traumatized about the whole thing, and she hardly sleeps at night, afraid that Chucky could come after her and kill her in bed. She really thought this is all over, but it's not.  
The plan is that Karen lives outside the city and bought a nice big house for her to live in, but still lives so far away from where Andy lives. That doesn't matter because Judy will have to stay with Karen for a few days until Chucky is dead for good. Karen turned back to see her granddaughter staring at the window to see hills passing by. So quiet, and never bothered to look elsewhere.

"Judy? Are you hungry?" Karen asked. Judy shook her head. "Well, we're almost there. You can always make yourself home. We have a lot to catch up on, right?" Again, Judy never spoke a word. Karen frowned a little. Andy gestured his mother to leave Judy be. Nothing could cheer up the poor little 8 year old girl.

"She'll come around once we get there, mom." Andy whispered. "There's no peace in mind for her now. Give her time." Karen nodded. She knew Andy was like that when he was a kid when Chucky tries to kill him and her. It's so hard to forget about it. "Just make sure you make her feel comfortable." Andy said. Karen smiled at her son and nodded. She will take good care of Judy for a while. Judy will be no trouble at all.

* * *

Around the neighborhood of Narrow Peeks, there is a two story house at the end of the road. The front yard had nice short grass, and there is a rose bush by the front door. Karen picked out a nice house. Andy parked the jeep by the driveway and got out with Karen, and Judy got out of the back seat, looking up at the house. It looks nice. But, she knew it wouldn't be her new home. She's only gonna stay with her grandmother for a few days, or weeks.

"Here we are, honey." Karen spoke with a smile. Judy followed her and Andy inside the house. Almost similar to her house, but different. Andy placed Judy's suitcase and backpack on the floor, he looked at her. Judy looked up at him.

"You'll be safe, Judy. I promise." Andy told her. "Your grandma will watch and take care of you while I'm gone for a while. Okay?" Judy lowered her head to face a the floor. Andy sighed a bit at her. "I know what you're trying to say. I'll be careful. Mike and I will hunt down Chucky together. Aunt Kyle will be coming over from time to time to check on you or she will call you." Judy nodded a little at her father. Andy smiled at her and gave her a hug and planted a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to miss you, daddy." Judy said. It's the first time she spoke in a whole day. Andy rubbed her arm.

"Me too, sweetie. But I promise, I will be back in no time. Just stay here. Don't wander off by yourself anywhere in the neighborhood without your grandma. Be a good girl." Andy says and gave his daughter another kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much, Judy."

"I love you too." Judy said. After one last hug, Andy hugged Karen before he went out the door. Judy watched her father going to his red jeep and waved goodbye at her and Karen. As he left, Karen slowly shuts the door and turned to Judy. "Grandma?" Judy asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I hope daddy and Mike will defeat Chucky. I don't want to lose my daddy..." Judy says. Karen brushed her granddaughter's brown hair. Karen had the same hope. She knew that Chucky was defeat many times before, but this time he had to die. He had to go through hell if he wants Judy. Karen took Judy upstairs to get the the guest room that will be Judy's room. A bed with white sheets and a gray blanket, two pillows, and a teddy bear with a bow. A dresser with a mirror, a closet, and a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"You like it? This is the room where you will be sleeping. My room is next to yours." Karen says as she placed a suitcase and a backpack on the bed as Judy stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Seems empty, but not bad. It's not her room, that's for sure. "Why don't you start unpacking and then I will show around the house, okay?"

"Sure." Judy said with a nod, going over to her suitcase. Karen smiled and left the room. Judy took out her clothes and put them in the dresser drawers, and went through her backpack and took out her sketchbook, a Nintendo 3DS with a few games she brought, a journal, and most of all, a photo frame of her and her parents together. Judy's eyes are set on Kristen. If only she were alive now, she will know what to do. She met Chucky before according to the evil doll. Judy missed her mother dearly, Andy missed her too, but stayed strong for her. Judy tried to be strong for Kristen, but it's hard to fight back the tears of remembering the car accident. Judy could've died, but didn't, but Kristen had to die. Judy placed a photo frame on top of the dresser and look at it again.

Karen was in the kitchen to put away the dishes in the dish washer, and saw Judy coming in. Karen told her that she can go outside to look around until the chore is finished. Judy went out the backyard, and it was big. Grass, trees, but there is a fence at the far end. There is a nice view of the neighborhood below her and there is a park on the far left. Maybe she and Karen could go there sometime. Judy sat on the swinging chair, looking at the view. This place feels safe, and Chucky won't be able to come all the way down here to find her. Hopefully Andy will be okay and survive this fight.


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Nightmare Reality***

* * *

Karen and Judy were in the living room together, watching tv in silent. They are watching _"Wizard of Oz". _When the scene goes where Dorothy was rescued by Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion in the castle of the Wicked Witch, that made Judy think. She is like Dorothy who needs help, and Chucky is out there looking for her, he is like the mean witch from the film who wants Dorothy's ruby slippers. But, Chucky wants Judy's life. The last time, she swore she isn't afraid of him, but now she is very terrified about his return. Chucky never learns how to quit.

In her room, Judy was in bed, awake, never bothered to be asleep. She's scared to go to sleep, thinking that Chucky would come in the room and kill her then and there. Judy looked at her alarm and saw it was one in the morning. So late for her to stay up, and if Karen comes in here and found out that Judy isn't sleeping, Karen will have no choice but to sing a lullaby to her. Kristen always sings to Judy whenever she had nightmares or have trouble sleeping. Judy faced the ceiling and sighed. She wants her mother back...

"Mom...tell me what to do." Judy says in a quiet voice. "I'm in deep trouble and dad is out there looking for Chucky. I need you. You will know what to do." She rolled onto her side and try to close her eyes to sleep. Until she hears an evil chuckle in her room. Her eyes shot open in fear. She's scared to move. The doll is here. He found her. Judy couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. This can't be happening. She could feel him smiling at her, and his hand was placed on the back of her head, petting her long brown hair.

"Hello, Judy." A voice said. Judy bit her lip and shut her eyes. "I've been looking for you, sweetie. You can't hide from me forever. You and I are friends til the very end. And I will make it end." Judy then shot up from the bed to leave the room to get away from Chucky, but the door is locked! She's trapped! She pounds on the door and scream for help, and she turned back to see Chucky there on her bed, smirking evilly at her with those bloody overalls and a bloodstained face. He began to laugh manically at her pleas and screams. He's taunting her.

"GO AWAY!" Judy screamed. "Leave me alone! Please! Go away! Go away!" Chucky held up a knife that's dripping blood. He started to yell and charge at her. He's going to stab her! Judy screamed and covered her face. _"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
The door burst open by Karen and found Judy screaming in her bed, tears were falling from her eyes. She's having a nightmare. Karen called Judy many times, shaking her to wake her up from the nightmare. Judy opened her eyes and gasped. Karen's face is in front of her. Chucky isn't here. It's a nightmare she was having. Judy cried again, she started to embrace her grandmother. Karen rocked her, hushing her. This is what she does when Andy was a little boy before he asked for a Good Guy doll. But he never screamed in bed.

"Judy, shhhhh. It's alright. It's only a bad dream. A nasty dream." Karen said softly. Judy sobbed a bit. She is terrified. "It's alright. I'm here. You're having a bad dream. It's not real, it's only a bad dream."

"Grandma..." Judy sobbed. "It's Chucky. He's coming to kill me. It felt so real."

"He's not here. It's only a nightmare." Karen replied, kissing Judy's head. "I'm right here to protect you. No one is going to hurt you, sweetheart." They keep holding each other. Judy tried to calm down, but it take a long time for her to do so. Karen wanted to get back to bed, but Judy never wanted to sleep again. She'll have another nightmare, but Karen told her to try to go back to sleep. "I'll be right here, Judy. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." Karen told her by laying her granddaughter down. "No one will hurt you. I'm right here."

"I'm scared, grandma." Judy whispered, sniffing a little. "He's coming to kill me and everyone else."

"Chucky is not here, Judy. He can't find us. We're far away from him." Karen says, brushing Judy's hair back. Judy sighed a bit. She held her sheets close to her chin. Karen continues to comfort her, telling her everything is going to be fine. But Judy isn't fine now. She's very terrified.

* * *

"Hey mom, how's Judy?" Andy asked on his cell phone at his house. Mike and Kyle are with him around. They are all on the break for a short time and then search for Chucky again. Kyle was in the dining room with Mike eating lunch, hearing Andy's voice from the living room. "What? What do you mean she's not well? Is she okay?" Andy asked making a worried look. Kyle and Mike listened to this. Sounds like Judy isn't well. "She had a nightmare about Chucky? Oh my god." Andy asked with a sigh. He scratched his head and replied. "Well, tell her that I will see her tonight, and she will be fine when she gets to bed. Maybe she misses me. I don't want her to be awake every night and sleep in all day."

"She refuses to sleep I'm guessing." Kyle whispered.

"God, I could just imagine it." Mike sighed. "A child being so traumatized by a killer doll is so hard to get over with. If we don't Chucky soon, Judy will become much worse than ever. She'll become insane." Kyle placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"We'll continue the search, mom. Tell Judy that I come over tonight and I said hi. Okay, bye." Andy hung up the phone and came in the dining room and sat next to Mike. "Judy's sleeping in. She had a nightmare about Chucky and it felt real to her." He told Mike and Kyle. "Same thing happen to me, but...Judy was worse."

"We don't want her to be haunted for life. Chucky could be anywhere." Kyle said.

"We have to keep searching for him. He's after Judy, and then we're next possibly. Who knows he wants to kill first who gets in his way?" Mike said. "He had to get through us first." He took out a pistol and gave it to Andy. "You can take him down. He's been after you for years, and now...it's your call to kill him for sure this time." Mike said. Andy took the pistol and gave his trusted detective friend a nod. A knock on the door was heard. Mike got up to go get it before Andy could answer it. After a few moments, Mike came back in with a female cop with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. "Andy, Kyle, this is Elle. She's going to help us. She's a close friend of mine." Mike said. Andy stares at Elle with smile. He got from his seat and shook her hand.

"Hello. I'm Andy Barclay." He introduced. Elle smiled and nodded. Kyle came up and shook her hand too and introduced herself.

"I've heard about you two. Believe it or not, I've been following stories like this for quite some time." Elle said. "It's still unbelievable about the killer doll in your life, but...it's all true."

"I'm glad you're able to help us out. My daughter is in hiding with my mom, so...she's safe. Except she had a nightmare about him." Andy said. "I'm going over there and see her tonight. If you like, you can meet her." Elle nodded in approval.

"Now, let's roll. The bastard is out there somewhere. We have to search everywhere. Every corner, everywhere. A serial killer like him knows how to hide well." Mike said. Everyone took their stuff and keys and left the house. Just as soon the door is locked, a living room closet slightly opens. Coming out of the closet is Chucky. He's been hiding in the house for the time being to get information from his victims. He wanted to know where Judy is, same goes with Karen. Now, he will have to get to wherever they are hiding by taking a ride without getting caught.


End file.
